129apediafandomcom-20200214-history
1960s
Politics and Law The 1960s was a period of great change and political polarization. Democratic Administrations controlled the majority of the decade and sought to solve social and economic problems, eliminate injustice, and promote the welfare of the nation's citizens through the use of government. Legislation focused on Civil Rights, poverty, education, medical care, housing, consumer and environmental protection. James Roark et al, The American Promise: A Compact History, 3rd ed., Vol. 2 (New York: St Martin's, 2010), 699. 'Key Figures' '''John F. Kennedy' - Back by his father's powerful political machine, and with Lyndon Johnson as his running mate, Kennedy narrowly defeated Richard Nixon in the Election of 1960. The election featured the first ever televised presidential debate.James Roark et al, The American Promise: A Compact History, 3rd ed., Vol. 2 (New York: St Martin's, 2010), 688. On November 22, 1963, Kennedy is assassated as his motorcade tours Dallas, Texas. The shooter, Lee Harvey Oswald, is arrested, but hours later is shot and killed by Jack Ruby. The events surrouding Kennedy;'s assassination have since spawned numerous conspiracy theories.James Roark et al, ''The American Promise: A Compact History, 3rd ed., Vol. 2 (New York: St Martin's, 2010), 700. '''Lyndon Johnson' As Kennedy's Vice President, Johnson took office following Kennedy's assassination. In November, 1964, Johnson defeated Republican Barry Goldwater in the presidential election. Johnson administration was know for his "Great Society" programs which addressed social and economic issues in the US from poverty and housing to education and civil rights. Johnson's administration is also known for its escalation of the Vietnam War.Roy Rozenweig et al, Who Build American? Working People and the Nation's History, 3rd ed., Vol 2 ''(New York: St Martin's Press, 2008), 627. Richard Nixon Nixon was the only Republican President of the 1960's. Nixon won a narrow victory over Democrat Hubert Humphrey in the 1968 Presidental election. Nixon's election signified changing American interest in stability over social change.Alan Brinkley, American History Connecting with the Past, 14th, Vol. II ''(New York: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 830. '''Thurgood Marshall ' Marshall was the nation's first black Supreme Court Justice. Prior to his appointment he had played a key role inthe civil rights movement as one of the preeminent lawyers for the NAACP. He was a key figure in the Brown v. Board of Education ''case. James Davidson et al, ''U.S.: A Narrative History Vol. II (New York: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 613. 'Pertinent Laws and Cases' The 1960s houses some of the most relevant and controversial laws and court cases in American History, the following is a chronological list with explanations: Baker v. Carr (1962) '' The ruling required state legislatures to apportion districts so all votes would have equal weight. Previously there had been disproportion vote strength to sparsely populated areas, diminishing the voting power of the urban populace. This ruling greatly strengthened the minority vote.Alan Brinkley, ''American History Connecting with the Past, 14th, Vol. II ''(New York: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 855. ''Miranda v. Arizona (1966) Obligated authorites to inform suspect of thier rights upon arrest.Alan Brinkley, American History Connecting with the Past, 14th, Vol. II ''(New York: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 855 'Engel v. Vitale (1962)' Ruled prayer in public school as a violation of seperation of church and state.Alan Brinkley, ''American History Connecting with the Past, 14th, Vol. II ''(New York: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 855. 'Escobedo v. Illinios (1964)' ''Defendant must be allowed access to a lawyer prior to questioning by police.Alan Brinkley, American History Connecting with the Past, 14th, Vol. II ''(New York: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 855. 'Civil Rights Act (1964)' Ended segregation in all public facilities including resturants, public pools, and theatres.Rozenweig, ''Who Built America?, 627. Voting Rights Act (1965) Gave the US Attorney General the authority to intervene in nay county where less than half of the eligible voters were registered. Additionally, the act provided federal protection to blacks attempting to exercise thier right to vote. Act added nearly 4 million voters in the South, 2 million of which were black.Rozenweig, Who Built America?, 627. Griswold v. Connecticut (1965) Overturned a state law prohibiting the use of contraception. The decision would set precedent for the case Roe v. Wade in 1972.Mary Norton et al, A People and a Nation, 6th ed. (New York: Houghton Mifflin, 2001), 863. Medicare (1965) Provided health insurance as part of the Social Security program. A year later the program was expanded with the addition of Medicaid which provided medical assistance to all welfare recepients regardless of age.Rozenweig, Who Built America?, 627. Politics and Law Events Chronologically 1960 - First televised Presidential Debate 1960 - Kennedy is Elected 1962 - Baker v. Carr 1962 - Engel v. Vitale 1963 - Kennedy is assassinated 1963 - Johnson assumes the office of the President 1963 - Johnson's "Great Society" program begins 1964 - Civil Rights Act 1964 - Marshall becomes a Supreme Court Justice 1964 - Johnson is elected President 1965 - Griswold v. Connecticut 1965 - Medicare 1965 - Voting Rights Act 1966 - Miranda v. Arizona 1966 - Medicaid 1968 - Nixon is elected President Culture and Society 'Civil Rights Movement' Freedom Ride In May of 1961 the Congress of Racial Equality supported the freedom ride. The freedom ride was where a biracial group tried to test the Supreme Court's decision about banning segregation used in interstate commerce. The group got attacked as soon as they arrived in Birmingham, Alabama by a group of white people. March on Washington On August 28, 1963, 200,000 plus marchers gathered in front of the Lincoln Memorial in Washington D.C. The marchers were united together to urge the passage of JFK's civil rights bill. They also listened to multiple speeches but the most memorable was MLK's "I Have a Dream". War On Poverty LBJ declared the war on poverty in his State of the Union address and it helped reduce the ranks of the poor by nealry ten million between 1964 and 1967. The Office of Economic Opportunity set up multiple programs that helped with this issue. The programs were Head Start and Job Corps, these programs helped preschoolers and high school students. The programs also helped the poor afford neighborhood daycares and consumer education classes. Feminist Wave Women started getting more rights and they filed suit for equal wages and day care for their children provided by the company they worked for. In 1966 the National Organization of Women was founded and it helped achieve equal wages for women and also the legalization of abortion. It also helped with getting stronger laws against rape. Music Woodstock In 1969 a three-day music festival held at Bethel in New York where about 400,000 young adults went to listen to rock music, experiment with drugs, and get sexually active publically. The music played there often encouraged drug use and since most young people in the 60s were rebellious they enjoyed listening to it. Popular Artists '- '''Joan Baez - Bob Dylan - Beatles - Greatful Dead Protesting the Vietnam War Starting in 1962 there were thousands of protests led by an organization called Students for a Democratic Society (SDS). There were 20,00 protesters under SDS that went to thousands of college campuses to protest the war. The students came together and seized five buildings until police finally shut them down. SDS held sit-ins and marches at many colleges from Pennsylvania to Indiana as well. Gay Rights Movement In 1969 there was a Stonewall riot New York for gay rights. People had put graffiti on the streets and threw bottles at police officers because they were tired of the officers harrassing the gay people at the bar. This movement marked a serious divide in politics for politicians who are for or against homosexuality. Native American Activism In 1968, two Chippewa Indians founded the American Indian Movement (AIM). AIM protects Indians from harrassment and police. It also established survival schools to help teach Indian history and values. ' Commerce and Economy '''